Unexpected, unwanted Uh Oh!
by scarymez101
Summary: CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set between 'The Eye Of The Phoenix' and 'Queen of Hearts' 3.08-3.10. WARNING: Contains Mpreg and scenes of gore. No slash... all will be revealed =P First mpreg fic so be nice.**

**Slight spoilers. Slight Arthur/Gwen.**

**Please tell me how I do- I'm a little unsure =/**

**REVISED- I thought of some stuff I missed, so here it is all sorted out**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgana's thoughts were focused intently on how she would claim the throne, as she walked through the castle grounds on her way to the Darkling woods. <em>Morgause will know what needs to be done,<em> she thought.

She hadn't seen, or heard from, her magical half-sister for some time and was growing impatient. _I'm tired of waiting!_ Morgana thought, entering the woods toward her usual meeting place. _I want the throne now!_

If she had not been so preoccupied by thoughts of claiming the throne, she may have noticed the soft padding sounds of someone else's following footsteps...

Morgana stepped into the clearing littered with large rocks that had become so familiar over the past months; steeling away into the night to meet her sibling.

"My sister." A voice from the darkness.

Morgana spun round and saw Morgause standing by one of the larger rocks. A grin spread across her face as she ran to hug her sister. They embraced.

"How are you?" Morgause asked her. They broke apart.

Morgana could not hide her frustration; it appeared on her face as a grimace. "I'm tired of waiting," she said, mimicking her thoughts from just a few moments ago. "I have grown impatient." She looked at Morgause. "Our previous attempt at killing Arthur failed. He somehow managed to overcome the power of the Eye of the Phoenix and return, triumphant, to Camelot, the Trident of the Fisher King in tow."

Morgause placed a comforting hand on her cheek and smiled at her. "Fear not sister," she said softly. Her eyes twinkled. "I have been struck by a thought of pure inspiration. It matters not that Arthur lives, for I have found a way to eliminate him."

Morgana's face lit up as she grasped her hand. "You have a plan?" She asked excitedly. "We are finally going to kill him?"

"I have a plan, yes. But we will not attack him phyisically, but emotionally." Morgause's smile widened. "You are aware of the Prince's feelings for you maidservant?"

"Of course," Morgana laughed bitterly. "Anyone spends two minutes with them knows how they feel. A blind man could see it, yet Uther is still completely oblivious!"

"What if Arthur had reason to believe that she is not the woman he thinks her to be?"

Morgana frowned. "What do you mean?"

"If something were to happen to make Arthur believe that Guinevere did not love him, his heart would be broken; his soul crushed. He would be in a vulnerable state, therefore making him an easy target to eliminate..." he grinned maliciously, "Leaving you free to take the throne."

Morgana mirrored Morgause's grin. "How would you that?"

"We use magic to plant a seed in Guinevere's womb. Once Arthur realises what is happening to her, he will believe that she has given herself to another, he would be left with a broken heart."

"Impregnate her using magic?" Morgana was still amazed at the capabilities of magic. "When do we go through with it?"

"Tonight," Morgause said firmly.

"But Gwen has already gone home for the night."

Morgause thought for a moment. "Lead me to her home. Once there, you must get her to open the door. I will hypnotise her into doing as we command. I will need your help to cast the spell."

"What help could I possibly give you?"

"Just give me your hand. You are more powerful than you realise," she said comfortingly, sensing Morgana's self doubt. "Your magic will aid me in casting the spell at optimum efficiency. She will have no recollection of what we do tonight. Are you willing to go through with this?"

"Of course!" Morgana beamed wickedly. "Shall we go now?"

"Lead the way my sister."

* * *

><p>Merlin lay behind the fallen tree trunk, his chosen hiding place, for a moment or two longer.<p>

He'd followed Morgana from the castle; he'd been working late for Arthur, cleaning his bedroom floor. He had heard her footsteps on the way home and decided to follow her to see what she was up to and was glad he had done! At least now he could save Gwen and Arthur from a terrible fate. They were destined to be together and if Gwen were to supposedly have another man's baby, their future would be torn apart and Camelot would surely fall.

Merlin got to his knees and peered over the top of the tree trunk. No-one in sight. He stood and quickly made his way back to the castle- not too fast, in case he was caught, but fast enough to keep a close eye on Morgana and Morgause.

_For women who don't seem so physically strong,_ Merlin thought briefly,_ they sure are fast!_

He picked up his pace, not wanting to lose them.

* * *

><p>Morgana walked over to Gwen's house and stood at the front door. She looked back at Morgause, who nodded, signifying she was ready. She turned back to the door and began knocking quickly, but quietly- she wanted to rouse Gwen, but not the neighbouring villagers.<p>

Sounds could be heard from within the small house. Morgana stopped and listened...

"Who's there?" Gwen called.

"Gwen!" Morgana gasped, feigning panic. "Let me in Gwen!" Morgana waited, but Gwen said nothing. _Does she know? _Morgana thought.

Instead of continuing the charade, she burst through the door, Morgause on her heels.

Gwen looked surprised and appalled. "Wha-" she started to shout, but Morgause swiftly silenced her, with choice words of magic. Gwen stiffened and her face became void of emotion; she was under Morgause's control.

"Now, sister," Morgause said quickly, "take my hand."

Morgana moved to her side and took her hand. She gasped as she felt Morgause tapping into her magic, combing it with her own. Even though she felt light-headed, she didn't relax her grip.

As Morgause chanted the intricate words of the complicated incantation that would cause Gwen to bear a child of magic, she raised her free hand and gestured toward Gwen's stomach.

Suddenly, Merlin appeared in the doorway. He saw that Morgause's magic was building and would be unleashed any moment.

"Gwen!" He yelled. He ran toward her, shouting her again. His yell seemed to break Morgause's concentration and sever her control over her. She came out of her trance, just in time to see Merlin hurtling toward her at top speed.

"Mer-" but she was cut short by him running into her, knocking her out of harm's way.

But he could not save himself. Morgause had unleashed the magic that had been building at her fingertips. A dazzling blue bolt of light burst from her hand and flew at Merlin.

It hit him with the force of a bull on the rampage and he was propelled backwards. He yelled in pain as he hit the wall then collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Merlin!" Gwen cried. She crawled over to him, worried he may be seriously wounded.

"No!" Morgana shouted. But before she could rush forward to punish Merlin, she was dragged from the house.

"You must retire to your chambers," Morgause told her quietly.

"He is always getting in the way!" Morgana hissed. "He must have followed me!" She was seething at the thought of Merlin sneaking around and listening in on their plans.

"I know you are frustrated right now, sister, but you must go. Meet me in an hours time, in the vaults of the castle." She kissed Morgana's forehead and turned and fled.

Morgana began to shout after her, but she knew she was right. How would she explain being here at this time of night?

She began running toward the castle, wondering if Merlin would tell anyone what her saw.

_He' just a worthless servant,_ she thought smugly. _He wouldn't dare accuse Uther's precious Ward of partaking in such illicit activities._

* * *

><p><strong>P.s flames will be taken care of with a fire extinguisher... =P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"Merlin?" Gwen asked softly. "Merlin, wake up!" She slapped his cheek lightly, hoping to rouse him.<p>

It worked. Merlin groaned and opened his eyes. It took him a moment to focus. "Gwen," he said blearily. "You're ok?"

"Yes, thanks to you," she said with a smile. "Come on, lets get you up."

Merlin winced as Gwen helped him to his feet. He touched the back of his head and tried to assess the extent of the damage caused by his collision with the wall. A large lump was forming on the back of his head, but he didn't think it was anything serious. He sat down on the edge of Gwen's bed. "What did she do to you?" He asked, stretching his neck.

"Nothing, it was you that got hit!" Gwen seemed worried. "Are _you_ ok?"

"I'll be fine," Merlin said with a small smile.

"Let me walk you back," she said quickly. "It's the least I can do."

"It's not necessary Gwen," he said. He stood up. "I'll be fi-" he stumbled and Gwen managed to catch him before he hit the floor.

"You can't even stand, let alone walk," she said sternly. "How are you going to get back home?"

"I'll manage," Merlin muttered hazily, trying to stand by himself. His knees buckled, but Gwen managed to support his weight.

"It was a rhetorical question Merlin," Gwen sighed.

"How will you get back?" Merlin asked. He was concerned about her walking back in the dark. God forbid if Morgause were still nearby.

"I'm a big girl Merlin, I'll be able to walk home myself."

"No, its dangerous," he told her. He removed her hand from around his waist and held out his arms. "See? I can stand, all by myself."

He took one step and his legs failed him; he had to grab a chair for support. He shook his head, feeling woozy all of a sudden.

"Yes, but you certainly can't walk by yourself," Gwen said. "Now put your arm around my shoulder and I'll guide you home."

Before Merlin could protest, she had grabbed his right arm and placed it over her neck. With her left arm, she grasped him around the waist and slowly started making her way to the castle, Merlin in tow.

* * *

><p>The door to the wisened old physicians chambers squeaked as Gwen pushed it open. She guided Merlin through the doorway. He had regained some of his strength on the walk to the castle, but was still shaky on his feet. She led him to a chair so he could sit while she went to wake Gaius.<p>

"Gaius," she whispered. She took hold of the old mans shoulder and proceeded to shake gently. Merlin laughed softly as she did this and shook his head. "Gaius, we need your help."

"Hey!" Merlin yelled. Gwen jumped. "You old goat, wake up!"

The old man started. He shot up and grunted as he was ripped from his slumber. "Merlin?" He asked sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"Merlin?" Gwen hissed. "What did you do that for?"

Merlin shrugged, then winced as pain flared in his head. "Gaius can sleep through anything. Your only chance is to yell something insulting… and yell it loudly."

"Merlin, do you have an idea what time it is?" Gaius seemed too tired to be overly angry.

"I do," he replied. "So does Gwen."

Gaius swung his legs off his bed and turned to look at them both.

"Sorry," Gwen said, "I didn't mean to intrude-"

Gaius held up a hand to stop her. "Don't worry. What is the matter?"

"Well…" Gwen glanced at Merlin, who began to tell them both about Morgana and Morgause's plan and how he stopped them from impregnating Gwen.

Gwen was horribly astounded. "She was going to… what?" She asked Merlin incredulously.

"She was going to impregnate you, using magic," he told her. He groaned quietly; waves of nausea had hit him soon after he had sat down. _I must have really hit my head hard,_ he thought. He felt terrible.

"Are you alright Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he lied, managing to give her a weak smile.

"So, why would Morgana want me… with child?" She asked uncertainly; she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know the answer.

"If Arthur saw that you were expecting, he'd think you didn't love him anymore," Merlin told her. "Arthur's heart would be broken if he believed you had given yourself to another."

"My heart belongs to no man, but Arthur," Gwen whispered.

"I know," Merlin said softly. He leant forward and placed a hand on her arm to comfort her, fighting back the fresh wave of nausea that had hit him. Taking a deep breath to try and settle his stomach, he continued to retell what he had heard Morgause saying. "Arthur's soul would be crushed, along with his heart, leaving him vulnerable. Morgana could destroy him easily and take the throne for herself."

Gwen smiled and squeezed his hand. "But you saved my life… again. Thank you Merlin."

He returned her grin. "I can't let anything happen to the future queen of Camelot, now can I?"

Gwen laughed and shook her head. "You know that can never happen."

"When Arthur is king, many things will change," Merlin told her. Gaius shot him a warning glance. Merlin ignored his 'keep-your-magic-a-secret' glare and Gwen didn't even seem to notice.

"We'll see," she said. She yawned and stood up. "I should be getting home."

"Do you want me to walk you back?" Merlin asked. He tried to stand, but quickly sat down again for fear of bringing his evening meal back up.

"Merlin," Gwen said gently, "I had to help you back because you couldn't walk unaided and now you can barely stand. I'll be fine."

"As long as you're sure," Merlin said.

She nodded and made her way to the door. Before leaving she turned back to Merlin. "I'll come and see how you're doing in the morning."

"Thanks Gwen," Merlin said. A thought struck him. "Gwen, Morgana will expect you to be completely oblivious to what happened. She can't find out that you know."

"Of course," she said, nodding in agreement. "I'll see you in the morning." She smiled one last time before she left, closing the door behind her.

Merlin slumped back in his chair and groaned loudly.

"What's wrong?" Gaius asked.

Merlin moaned and placed a hand on the back of his head; the other on his stomach. "I feel terrible."

"What happened?"

"I managed to push Gwen out of the way and I got hit with Morgause's magic instead."

"She cast the spell on you?"

Merlin nodded, then stopped because it hurt. "She hit me in the stomach and I got blasted into the wall. That's how I hit my head."

"Let me see," Gaius said, standing and making his way over to Merlin.

He examined the lump on the back of Merlins head. "Ow!" Yelped Merlin, as Gaius prodded a bit too hard. "That hurt."

"Sorry," Gaius said. "Are you feeling dizzy, or sick?"

"I was dizzy after I hit my head and now I feel like I'm going to throw up if I stand."

"Hmm…" Gaius murmured. He went to one of cupboards above his bed and started rummaging, looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something to settle your stomach," came the muffled reply.

Gaius turned back to Merlin with a small vial in his hand, containing clear liquid. He gave it to the young man, who eyed it suspiciously.

"Drink it in one," Gaius told him. "Its extract of camomile."

"It'll stop me feeling sick?"

"It should do."

Merlin uncorked the bottle and swallowed the contents. He shuddered. "It tastes disgusting!" He spluttered.

"But it will help your stomach settle, so you can get some sleep," said Gaius. "Now stop complaining and get to bed."

Merlin stood up gingerly, rubbing his stomach as if to calm it. _At least I don't feel the need to throw up_, he thought,_ not yet anyway._

He made his way to the stairs and slowly began to climb.

Merlin suddenly gasped and doubled over in pain. Gaius rushed to his side. Merlin grunted. "My stomach."

Gaius thought a moment. "Cramps?"

Merlin nodded, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips tightly closed. He stood still, until he could straighten up. He looked at Gaius and his eyes widened as a horrible thought struck him. "The spell can't have affected me… could it Gaius?" He asked tentatively.

Gaius didn't respond immediately. "When magic is involved, I suppose anything can happen."

"But not this!" Merlin protested loudly. He looked at his stomach and then back at Gaius. "I'm male! I can't be… I don't… I can't have a baby!" His breathing quickened; he was panicking.

Gaius put his hands on the young warlocks shoulders. "We don't know for certain that you are… expecting, but-"

"-I can't!"

"Calm down Merlin," Gaius soothed. "Go to bed and we'll see how you feel in the morning."

Merlin took a deep breath to try and calm himself and nodded. He climbed the remaining steps to his room, helped along by Gaius. He slumped on his bed and lay on his back.

"I'll be right back," Gaius told him. Before Merlin could ask where he was going, he'd gone downstairs and returned with a large bowl. "Just in case the camomile didn't work."

"Thanks," Merlin said, taking it and putting it on the floor next to his bed.

"Goodnight Merlin."

"Night."

Gaius left the room and went to close the door.

"Gaius," Merlin called. The old man opened the door a crack. "Thank you."

He smiled. "Sleep well Merlin." He closed the door, leaving Merlin to try and get comfortable. No mean feat when your head feels like it has been cleaved in two and you have a stomach that promises to throw your food right back up at you.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think, reviews make me and Merlin happy =)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will be a short chapter, but I thought it needed one to itself. The next one will be longer =)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Morgana had been nervously pacing up and down in her chambers since Morgause had left.<p>

_How does Merlin _always _manage to get in the way? _Morgana thought furiously as she waited to meet her sister. _We have to get rid of him!_

Growing impatient, she threw her cloak over her shoulders and left her room, intent on reaching the vaults that were deep beneath the Kingdom; she desperately needed to talk to Morgause.

Her feet lead her through the castle, almost automatically, toward the castles underground caverns. She had to stop twice to avoid being seen by patrolling guards. She evaded them easily by hiding in some of the castles many alcoves.

When she finally reached the vaults, she was extremely irritable. More than ever, she wanted revenge on Merlin for, once again, ruining her chances of seizing the throne.

Morgana was so furious, she didn't hear Morgause walk up behind her. "You must calm yourself my sister," she said.

Morgana jumped and spun around. "You scared me."

Morgause smiled and Morgana frowned. "What is it?" Morgause asked.

"Merlin!" Morgana hissed. "I want him gone! He is _always_ in the wrong place at the wrong time. He _completely_ ruined the spell that was meant for Gwen and now Arthur will have no cause to hate her and-"

"Shhh Morgana," cooed Morgause. She smiled. "We can make this work to our advantage."

Morgana frowned. "How? He's male. Surely the spell can't have affected him?"

"It has," Morgause said. "This magic cares not about gender, as long as the subject is a healthy human. But," she whispered excitedly, "if the baby that now grows within Merlin, was found to be something other than human, it would take care of our problem."

Morgana thought about Morgause's words. "Merlin would be destroyed?"

Morgause nodded. "I have such a potion that will do what needs to be done." She produced a small vial of seemingly clear liquid, but when held up to the light, twinkled like the stars in the sky on a cloudless night. "If Merlin ingests this, the baby will be transformed from human, to a beast of unimaginable power. When the time comes for it to be born, it will burst forth and-"

"-kill him?" Morgana questioned, a wicked gleam in eye. Morgause smiled and nodded, as she handed the potion to Morgana. "But how will I get him to drink it? He knows of our true intentions. He does not trust me."

"Your maidservant is aware of what we tried to achieve," Morgause said with a sigh.

"But," Morgana sputtered, "you said she wouldn't remember."

"My hold over her was broken when Merlin called to her," Morgause said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"What do we do about her?"

"Use her to get Merlin to drink the potion." Morgana looked confused. "After we left the scene, I returned in time to see Guinevere helping Merlin back to the castle. I followed and listened to their conversation. She is to act as if nothing happened. You must find a way to slip her potion without her knowing."

Morgana nodded. _I don't know how I'm going to get Merlin to drink this potion,_ she thought,_ but I must find a way._

"I know it will be a long wait," Morgana said. She grinned nastily. "But it will be worth it in the end. Merlin will be out of my way… forever."

Morgause smiled and nodded, but then became serious. "Hurry sister, it will be day break before long," she whispered urgently. She pulled Morgana into a fleeting embrace, then fled. Morgana did the same, returning to her room in time for Gwen to wake her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is _definitely_ longer than the last lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun rose over Camelot and a new day dawned. Beams of light filtered through the windows of the physicians chambers, gently rousing the old man from his sleep.<p>

Gaius stood up and stretched. He made his way over to Merlins bedroom door. Putting an ear to the door, he could hear nothing and thought it was best to leave him to rest.

After dressing and eating a little breakfast, Gaius began working, getting together all he would need for the days appointments. He had begun preparing his herbal remedies when there was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Gaius called.

The door opened. It was Gwen, who smiled as she entered. "How is he?"

"He's still asleep," he replied. "I'm wondering whether he is fit enough to fulfil his duties for Arthur today."

"There's something I'm worried about," Gwen said, chewing her lip. "He got hit with the spell instead of me… how will it affect him?"

"He asked me the same question."

"… And?"

Gaius thought a moment. "I don't know. We will just have to-"

He was cut short by the sound of retching, coming from Merlins bedroom. Gwen and Gaius looked at each other and hurried toward his door.

Gaius knocked. "Merlin? Are you alright?"

"Fine," he replied thickly. He retched again.

"You always were a terrible liar Merlin," Gaius said, opening the door.

They both entered the room and saw Merlin sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over the bowl Gaius had brought him the night before. Gwen rushed over and sat down next to him. She started rubbing his back.

He raised his head and looked at her. "Thanks Gwen," he said, smiling weakly.

She returned his smile, but couldn't hide her concern; her brow furrowed. "How are you doing?"

Merlin retched again, but nothing came up. "I've been better." His voice was muffled due to the fact that his head was over the bowl. He lifted his head and wiped a hand across his pale, sweaty forehead.

"I'll go and fetch you some water," Gwen said.

"Thanks," Merlin said faintly.

Gwen got up and left the room. Gaius moved over to Merlin.

"I take it the camomile didn't work?" He asked Merlin.

"It did," he replied, "until just now." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Gaius took the bowl from him so he could lie down. Lying back, resting against the wall, Merlin sighed and rubbed his stomach gently. He looked at Gaius. "This _can't _be the spell, can it?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't know Merlin," Gaius answered truthfully. Merlin groaned and closed his eyes again.

Gwen came back carrying a cup of water. She handed it to Merlin. "Drink it slowly."

He smiled his thanks and took a sip. He sighed and felt the back of his head. "At least my head doesn't hurt as much."

"Let me see," Gaius said. Merlin sat forward slightly so he could have his head examined. "Well… the swelling has reduced a lot."

"That's good," Gwen said. "… I hate to think I'm the reason you aren't well Merlin."

"Gwen," Merlin said sternly, "it is not your fault." He took another sip of water. "Morgana will stop at nothing to get her hands on the throne. You were just a pawn she could have used to get to it."

"Still..." Gwen started, but Merlin held up his hand.

"You are not to blame. So stop beating yourself up about it."

Gwen smiled. "Ok."

"Good," Merlin said with a satisfied smile. He sat up slowly and moaned slightly. "Well, I'd better get to work. Arthur's shirts aren't going to clean themselves."

"Actually Merlin," Gaius said, "I think it'd be best if you stayed home today. That way we could determine what's wrong with you."

Merlin shook his head. "I just need to walk it off." He stood up and waited a moment, in case the nausea returned. Rubbing his stomach again, he started to look for some clean clothes.

"Do you want some breakfast before you go?" Gaius asked.

"No thanks," Merlin replied. "I cleaned Arthur's bedroom floor yesterday, I wouldn't want to be the one to dirty it again."

"I should get going as well," Gwen said. "Morgana will be expecting me."

"Don't forget, she thinks that you don't know," Merlin reminded her.

She nodded. "I'll come and see you later if you'd like?"

"That'd be nice," Merlin said with a smile.

"I'll see you later then," she said. "I'll bring you some soup."

"Thanks Gwen." Merlins smile widened. _She's so thoughtful_, he thought,_ she will make the perfect Queen._

Gwen turned and left the room, making her way to Morgana's chambers to begin her duties for the day.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded. "I feel ok… sort of."

"Don't overwork yourself and try to drink plenty of water."

"I won't, and I will."

"I'll make sure my appointments are seen to swiftly, in case you need me."

"Thanks Gaius," Merlin said. "I'll be ok. As long as I don't throw up on Arthur, everything should be fine."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Merlin! I must train my men at some point this year."<p>

Merlin was fitting the young Pendragon into his armour, ready to teach the new Knights the art of wielding a sword.

"I'm sorry Sire," Merlin muttered. He was pale and shaky; the nausea had returned.

He quickened his pace as much as he was able to without throwing up; repeatedly bending down and standing up had Merlin positively sea sick.

He buckled the last strap on Arthurs armour and handed his sword to him.

"At last!" Arthur said. "While I'm training, I want you to repair and clean my spare set of chain mail, wash my clothes, polish my boots, make my bed and clean my room."

"Yes Sire," Merlin said quietly, fighting the nausea that was getting almost unbearable to withstand.

Arthur frowned. "Are you alright Merlin?" He asked. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine," Merlin lied. He started glancing around the room for something to throw up in, should the need arise. He spotted the bucket he'd left the day before whilst cleaning the floor.

"Are you sure?"

Merlin nodded. "Mm-hm." It was all he could manage.

Arthur shrugged. "As long as you're sure." He turned to leave the room. Merlin closed his eyes and tightened his lips. "Oh," Arthur turned back to him, "you need to muck out my horses as well."

The thought of having to face such an awful smell proved to be too much for Merlin. He covered his mouth and rushed to the bucket he'd spotted earlier, glad he had forgotten to put it away. He brought up all he had had to drink that morning. His eyes watered as the acidic bile burned his throat. He knelt there for a moment and retched violently, while Arthur hovered in the background, unsure of what to do.

After what felt like hours to Merlin, he raised his head and wiped a trembling hand across his mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled weakly.

"Don't be ridiculous Merlin," Arthur said quietly. "You don't need to apologise for being sick." He moved to Merlins side and gently pulled him to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked.

"I'm taking you to see Gaius."

"I'm fine…"

"You just threw up in a bucket," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "That does not constitute being 'fine' in my books."

"But," Merlin began as Arthur led him toward the door, "what about my chores?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Rupert can take care of them."

"Who's Rupert?"

"One of my Fathers servants. He has very important counsel issues to attend to today, I'm doubt Rupert will be missed." Arthur gave a short laugh. "In fact, I believe he'll find it somewhat of a holiday." Merlin raised his eyebrows sceptically. Arthur looked at him. "My temper is nowhere near as short and explosive as my Fathers."

"Did I ever tell you what an honour it is to be your servant?" Merlin asked.

Arthur laughed. "I'm glad to see you've got your sense of humour back." Merlin smiled. "Now come on, you need to see Gaius. I can't have you throwing up on the job."

Merlins smile widened and allowed himself to be led to the physicians chambers by the Prince.

_He may be an arrogant prat sometimes_, he thought, _but at least he's a considerate one._

* * *

><p>The door creaked as Arthur opened it, steering Merlin into the room; he was unsteady on his feet again.<p>

"Gaius?" Arthur called.

"He's got a lot of appointments today," Merlin told him as he sat down on a chair. He rubbed his stomach.

"I'll wait until he comes back."

"What about training the new Knights?"

"I'm sure Sir Leon can handle things for a little while."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin said, smiling softly. Arthur looked him, a ghost of a smile on his lips; a rare moment that showed there was more to their relationship than just Prince/servant. Arthur cared for Merlin.

"Well, I can't have you throwing up on me," Arthur said, shattering the mood in an instant. "How would it look if I showed up to dinner covered in vomit stains?"

Merlin laughed. "It might add a little colour to that boring brown jacket you love so much."

Arthur sneered in disgust. "Your jacket almost got that 'much needed colour' a few moments ago."

Merlin ignored his statement and grinned. "They do say orange and brown go well together."

"Shut up Merlin, or _I_ just might throw up on _you_."

Before Merlin could whip up a witty retort, the opened and Gaius entered.

"Ah, Gaius," Arthur said.

Gaius turned round. "Sire," he said with a bow when he saw Arthur. He looked up. "Merlin? What's the matter?"

"I'm fine," Merlin lied, as the nausea struck again. His hand tightened on his stomach and the other moved to his mouth defensively.

"He's just thrown up in a bucket," Arthur said.

"I told you to stay home today," Gaius sighed.

Arthur looked at Merlin. "You were sick before you came to work?" Merlin nodded, afraid that if he opened his mouth, he _would_ throw up on the Prince. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I'd have never guessed you were so dedicated to your work." Merlin just shrugged. "… Well, I've got men to train. Gaius." He nodded curtly at the physician.

"My Lord," Gaius replied with a bow.

"Hope you're feeling better soon Merlin."

"Thank you, Sire," Merlin croaked, tipping his head to the Prince- bowing would have been too much.

Arthur turned and left the room, heading for the courtyard to begin his training for the day.

"I told you it was a bad idea for you to do your chores today," Gaius said, slightly exasperated. He looked at Merlin, his eyebrows raised.

Merlin frowned. "Don't look at me like that Gaius," he groaned.

"I am merely concerned about your wellbeing," the old man said softly. "Now you need to rest."

"How many times, do I have to say 'I'm fine'?" Merlin grumbled.

"Merlin, you were hit with a very powerful incantation. Who knows what is going on inside your body?" Merlin groaned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He closed his eyes and yawned, which didn't go unnoticed. "Bed," Gaius said, reaching for his arm and gently pulling him to his feet.

"I'm fine," Merlin said again, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Who's the physician here?" Gaius asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Bed."

"I'm not a child," Merlin mumbled.

"Then stop acting like one," Gaius retorted. He led Merlin up the few stairs to his bedroom.

Merlin sat down on his bed heavily and peeled off his boots. He lay down and closed his eyes. He hadn't realised how tired he actually was until his head hit the pillow.

"I cleaned out your bowl earlier," Gaius told him.

"Thanks," came the sleepy reply.

"I'll go and fetch you some water."

"Mmm…"

Gaius left the room and Merlin had already fallen asleep by the time he returned. He set the cup of water down by his bed and looked down at Merlin. Bending down and stroking his head, Gaius whispered, "Sleep well my boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R- no flames, otherwise I will be forced to douse them with my (garden) hose.<strong>

**Btw, it might take me a while for my next update- assignments for uni won't write themselves =( but I will update again as soon as I can, pinky promise =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heres the next chapter (see, I did keep my pinky promise lol)**

**Slight spoilers for The Last Dragon Lord- ep 2.13**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Will that be all for the moment, my Lady?" Gwen asked, as she put the last of Morgana's clean clothes away.<p>

"Is there somewhere else you need to be?" Morgana asked offhandedly, brushing her hair.

"Gaius asked me to fetch some water form him a while ago."

Morgana frowned into the mirror. "Can't he get Merlin to do that?"

Gwen had to think quickly. She couldn't reveal the fact that Merlin was ill, probably due to the spell that hit him the night before; she wasn't to know. "He's busy," she said calmly, even though she feared the loud thumping of her heart would give her away. "Arthur's running him ragged."

"Alright," Morgana said, smiling at Gwens reflection. "Don't be too long though."

"Of course." Gwen bowed her way out of the room. Once she had closed the door, she headed for her house.

_I'll have to hurry and get that soup for Merlin_, she thought. _Don't want Morgana to get suspicious… I'll need a jug of water as well, in case she sees me._

She hurried home to pick up what she needed, hoping Merlin was ok and wondering what Morgana was planning to do next.

* * *

><p>Once Gwen had left her chambers, Morgana set her hairbrush aside and went to the window. As soon as she spotted her maidservant heading for her home, she left in order to intercept her, the potion Morgause had given her hidden in her hand. Although she had no idea why Gwen was going home, or how she was going to get her to give Merlin the potion, she had to try.<p>

_Merlin needs to pay for everything he has done,_ she thought nastily. _He will rue the day he decided to anger me and Morgause._

She walked through the castle and came to wait in the corridor that lead to Gaius' chambers. A few minutes passed and Morgana was growing restless. She poked her head around the corner and saw Gwen approaching, carrying a jug in one arm and a large covered pot with the other. She started walking towards Gwen, pretending to gaze into the distance.

"My Lady!" Squeaked Gwen in surprise.

Even though Morgana had been expecting to collide with Gwen, she still jumped as she knocked the metal water jug out of her hands, sending it skidding out of reach, spilling it contents all over the floor.

"Gwen!" Morgana gasped, feigning guilt. "I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry my Lady," Gwen said. She set the pot down and scurried after the now empty jug.

Morgana grinned as she knelt down and opened the pot.

Soup. Her grin widened.

_Perfect!_ Morgana thought, excitedly. _This _has _to be for Merlin._

She quickly uncorked the vial and tipped the liquid into the contents of the pot. The soup looked no different.

Morgana threw the vial away, sending it rolling across the corridor into a hidden crack in the wall. She replaced the lid and picked up the pot. Standing, she saw Gwen returning with the jug.

"I'm sorry my Lady," Gwen said. "I didn't get any water on your dress did I?"

"No," Morgana said softly. "I'm fine. It's me who should be sorry. I thought I'd go for a walk and I wasn't watching where I was going." She smiled apologetically. Holding up the pot, she frowned inquisitively. "What's in here?"

"Oh, it's soup. For Gaius."

"I thought you said he needed water?"

"Yes, but he also said he was feeling a little off colour. So I said I'd bring him some soup. I mean, I know he's the court Physician, but I thought it'd be nice for him not to have to cook." She was a little flustered.

Morgana smiled. "You're so thoughtful Gwen." She held out the pot for Gwen to take. "Can you manage?"

"Yes." Gwen managed a smile. "Thank you." She shifted the jug to one hand and took the pot from Morgana. She continued towards the physicians chambers, bowing to Morgana before leaving.

"Give Gaius my best," Morgana called.

"Of course, my Lady."

Morgana watched Gwen as she rounded the corner and smiled to herself.

The plan had been set in motion.

* * *

><p>Gaius looked up from the book he was reading as Gwen opened his door. He smiled as she set down a pot and jug. "What have you got there?"<p>

"Some soup for Merlin and a jug."

"Is the jug special in any way?"

"Well it did have water in it, until Morgana knocked it out of my hands," Gwen told him. "I told her you'd asked me to get some water so I could come over."

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I don't think so, but I'd better not stay too long in case I make her wonder." She looked at Merlins closed bedroom door. "How is he?"

"Arthur brought him home about an hour after he left," Gaius told her. "He'd thrown up in a bucket."

Gwen winced then bit her lip. "I still feel as though this is my fault."

"I already told you, you aren't to blame." Merlin was standing on the stairs that led to his room.

"Merlin," Gwen said, slightly surprised. She hadn't heard him open the door. "How're you feeling?"

"Better then before," he said, walking down the last few steps. He spotted the pot and walked over to it. "What's this?"

"Your soup." Gwen smiled at him.

"You're the best Gwen," Merlin said, grinning like an idiot. "I'm starving."

"Don't over do it," Gaius warned.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he reached for a bowl, spoon and a spoon to dish the soup up with. He sat down and Gwen took the serving spoon and ladled a small amount of soup into his bowl. He smiled his thanks and began to eat.

"Mm," Merlin managed to mumble through a mouthful of soup. He swallowed. "This is delicious Gwen."

"Glad you like it." She smiled and sat next to him. She and Gaius watched as he cleared his bowl and helped himself to more.

It wasn't until he'd nearly finished his second helping, that he realised they were watching him. "What?" He asked thickly.

"I was merely wondering if I'd still have a bowl at the end of your meal," Gaius said, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards.

"Ha ha," said Merlin.

Gwen smiled, then got to her feet. "I've got to be going."

"You only just got here," Merlin said, scraping the last few mouthfuls of food from his bowl.

"I know, but Morgana might think there's something going on," she said, walking to the door. "I don't want her to came looking for you."

"You worry about yourself," Merlin told her. "I'll be fine."

"I'll come back when I can," she promised, before leaving the room.

Merlin pushed the empty bowl away from him and leaned back in his chair. He rested his hands on his stomach, glad it was full and not about to throw up all he'd filled it with. He sighed and looked at Gaius. "Any ideas on what's wrong with me?"

"No more than earlier Merlin," Gaius said wearily. "I can't diagnose something I've never come across before."

"You mean you've _never_ had to treat a male who's been hit with an impregnating spell, who then goes on to develop all the early symptoms of pregnancy?" Merlin asked in mock disbelief. "Its unbelievable!"

Gaius shot him a look and Merlin laughed. "Well, do _you_ know of anyone who could tell you Merlin?"

Merlin thought for a moment, before the answer hit him. "The Great Dragon."

Gaius looked at him. "That could be dangerous, Merlin. Summoning him to Camelot?"

"I'll call for him, where I rode out with Arthur and the Knights to defeat him; where I realised my full potential as a Dragon Lord."

"Be careful Merlin," Gaius said, almost pleadingly.

"Don't worry Gaius," he told him, "I'll wait until well after nightfall."

"That's not what I meant."

Merlin looked over at Gaius; the solemn look on his face reminded Merlin of a death mask. "I'm a Dragon Lord remember? Kilgharrah would never harm his kin."

"As long as you're sure."

Merlin could see that his guardian was troubled, so he tried to distract him. He stood up and looked around. "Is there anything you need me to do?"

"No," Gaius said, smiling softly. "It's alright. Anyway, you should be resting."

"Gaius, I've spent the whole day in bed. I couldn't be more rested if I tried."

"You're going to upset your stomach again if you go bounding around."

"I'm not 'bounding'," Merlin said. "I'm-" a gurgling in his stomach cut him short. A hand shot to his mouth and he ran for his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Gaius grimaced as he heard Merlin bring up what he'd just eaten. He made his way up the stairs to Merlins room. Opening the door, he saw him on his hands and knees with his head over the bowl by his bed.

Merlin groaned and wiped his mouth. He crawled onto his bed and sat himself up. "That didn't taste as good the second time round."

Gaius pulled a face and sat down beside him. "I did warn you."

"Please don't start with the 'I told you so' rubbish," Merlin moaned, massaging his stomach. He sighed and looked at Gaius. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I can't even keep a cup of water down."

"Maybe you have the flu?" Gaius suggested, feebly hoping that he was right.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "And how likely do you think that is?" He shook his head. "I need answers."

"Lets hope the Great Dragon holds the answers we need."

Merlin smiled at the old man, thankful that he was there for him. Then he sighed and looked down at his stomach as he rubbed it gently.

If he'd have known what was growing inside him, he would have ceased the gentle massage and started clawing at his skin. Even though he had thrown up the majority of the meal provided by Gwen, the potions effect had still taken hold. The creature, created by the potion spiked soup, was evil and with its birth would come the destruction of Camelot, its people… and Merlin himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =) reviews make me and Merlin happy<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know- its been _ages_ since my last update and I'm uber sorry :'( all I'll say in my defence is... UNI SUCKS! Anyway, enough about that.**

_**Very slight**_** spoilers for 2.13 (basically one mention)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun set over Camelot as the day came to an end and its great walls looked as though they had been drenched in black ink.<p>

Merlin had been waiting for nightfall, even if he did so impatiently, pacing his bedroom and stopping only when nausea struck.

When he thought it most appropriate, he opened his bedroom door and went to leave the chambers; he wanted answers and could no longer wait for them. He spotted Gaius sitting at the table.

"I thought you were asleep," he said quietly to the old physician.

Gaius shook his head. "I want to know what he has to say to you."

Merlin nodded and crossed the room to the door. Before he opened it, Gaius called him.

"Merlin." The young warlock looked back, his hand on the handle. "… Be careful."

"I will Gaius." He opened the door an d left, intent on reaching the clearing where he'd reached out to Kilgharrah and spoken to him as kin.

Merlin hurried through the corridors and made his way across the castle grounds. His stomach had settled mercifully and he hoped that it would stay that way, or at least stay settled long enough so he could question the Dragon and get the answers he needed.

As he approached the gateway that led out of the castle grounds, Merlin spotted a groups of guards warming their hands by a fire. They blocked his exit. Thinking quickly, he muttered some choice words of magic. His eyes shone gold and the flames leapt high, sending sparks in all directions. The guards yelled in panic and scurried for safety. Merlin grinned as he watched them flee from the magically engorged fire; unharmed but extremely shaken.

When he saw the coast was clear, he bolted for the entrance gate and raced towards the trees nearby. Once under the cover of the forest, he slowed to a jog; he wouldn't have much time to question Kilgharrah so he could afford to dawdle

Merlin soon found himself in the familiar clearing, calling out to his kin, his voice rumbling through the night. For a few moments he heard nothing, then…

With a _whoosh_ that made the nearby trees sway, the Great Dragon swooped down and landed gracefully in the middle of the clearing, stopping a few metres shy of the last Dragonlord. He lowered his large, scaly head as a sign of respect. Merlin was still awed by this magnificent creature, even though he had been the cause of so much damage and destruction.

Merlin sighed, knowing that what he was about to say, he'd said a hundred times already. "I need your help." Kilgharrah said nothing, but eyed the warlock suspiciously. "What?" Merlin asked warily.

"You carry something extremely dangerous."

"_What_?" Merlin was offended and angry. "I don't have any weapons! What could I possibly possess that is capable of harming you?"

"The_ thing_ I speak of," the Great Dragon said calmly, "resides within you."

Merlins breath caught in his chest. Even though he'd been trying to tell himself that there was a great possibility that it was true, all day, he never _really_ believed it. Somehow, Kilgharrah had finalised the situation with the simple sentence he'd just spoken.

"So, I am…" Merlin hesitated, "… with child then?"

"No, young warlock."

Merlin frowned. "So what I am I if not-" Merlin grimaced, "-pregnant?"

"You carry inside you, a creature of immense power and limitless evil. It is no child."

"Great," Merlin muttered. "So, what's going to happen to me?"

"When the time comes for the creature to emerge," Kilgharrah told him gravely, "it will destroy Camelot, but…"

Merlin waited. "But what?"

"But not before it has destroyed you."

"Great," Merlin muttered again. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the ground. "Nine months left to live," he said to himself. "Better make the most of it." Kilgharrah chuckled, making Merlin look up. "What's so funny? I'm going to be an incubator for God-only-knows what kind of monster for nine months, before it rips me open, tears me to shreds and razes Camelot to the ground!"

"You do not have nine months, my dear boy." Kilgharrah continued to chuckle darkly.

Merlin frowned. "I may not be a physician, but doesn't the whole… process last for nine months?"

"It does," Kilgharrah agreed, "in a normal human pregnancy. But there is nothing normal about your pregnancy Merlin."

Merlin sighed. "You've got that right," he muttered. _Like the fact_, Merlin thought,_ that I'm _male!

"You are a powerful being of magic. When you saved the young Pendragon and Guinevere from a suffering a terrible fate, you were hit with an extremely powerful incantation."

Merlin frowned. "How'd you know about that?"

"I know many things Merlin," said Kilgharrah mysteriously. "I also know that the creature that lies in your stomach was never meant to be evil. The witches Morgana and Morgause want to eliminate you; you have ruined their plans to overthrow Uther and Arthur too many times for their liking."

"So this… thing, was supposed to be a normal human baby?" The Dragon nodded. "And they turned it into a monster? To destroy me?" Another nod answered his question. "How did they manage to cast another spell on me?"

"It was a potion that created the abomination inside you."

Merlin thought for a moment. "The soup," he muttered to himself. He had heard Gwen tell Gaius that she'd bumped into Morgana before coming to see him. He groaned. "So," he said, looking into the Dragons amber eyes, turning back to the question of how long he had before his demise. "There'll be a difference in time?"

"Indeed there will."

"Longer or shorter?"

"Much shorter."

Merlin groaned. The prospect of his life ending sooner than he originally thought, was not a pleasant one and Kilgharrahs cryptic sentences wasn't helping his mood. "How long?" He asked impatiently. "Six months? Three months?"

"When were you hit by the incantation?" The Great Dragon asked, ignoring Merlins questions.

"A little under twenty-four hours ago," Merlin replied, unease creeping into the pit of his stomach, nestling against the foul beast that was lying there.

"Then you have just over forty-eight hours, until the creature residing within your magically conjured womb is ready to fulfil its destructive destiny."

Merlin blanched. "Two days?" He yelped. He started pacing, his hand moving unconsciously toward his stomach. "I have _two days_ before this thing kills me?"

"I you are not prepared," Kilgharrah said softly, "then yes, you will be destroyed. I know of the spells you will need in order to save yourself."

"What are they?"

"You must close your eyes and concentrate. The incantations that I am about to bestow upon you are like nothing you have ever had to use before."

Merlin nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to clear his mind the best he could, in order to fully comprehend the information that was about to be given to him. Kilgharrah took a deep breath and before Merlin had realised what had happened, his mind was saturated with the words of long forgotten incantations that were steeped in the magic of the Old Religion.

Merlin gasped quietly and opened his eyes, which were glowing gold. He looked up at the Great Dragon. "Thank you."

Kilgharrah bowed his head then fixed Merlin with a serious gaze. "These spells will take all of your concentration Merlin, otherwise they will fail… and you will die."

A thought struck Merlin. "When do I use them?"

"When the time is right, you will know."

Kilgharrah stretched his wings and readied himself for flight.

"Wait!" The Dragon stopped and looked at Merlin. "What's going to happen to my… my body?" He gesticulated to his stomach.

"You will bloom-"

"I'm not a flower!" Merlin complained sulkily.

"You will grow," Kilgharrah said, changing his choice of words. "Each day represents a trimester. By the end of tomorrow, your stomach will have grown and will resemble that of a womans in her sixth month."

"This just gets better and better," muttered Merlin. "How am I going to keep this a secret?"

"That, young warlock," the Great Dragon said, "I cannot say." With that, he took off, into the night sky.

Merlin watched him as he disappeared and was left wondering how he was going to explain his soon-to-be bulbous belly to Arthur when he showed up for work in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R and tell me how I portrayed Kilgharrah- its the first time I've done a fic with him in and I'd like your feedback- let me know how I've done ^_^<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Sorry if its taken a while- I had the previous chapters written on paper so it was easy to type up, but now I'm just typing them and it takes a little longer, but I will be continuing so never fear!**

**Slight spoilers for 3.09 (Love in the time of Dragons)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The short journey back was fairly uneventful; Merlin only had to hide twice to avoid the detection of the guards. On the way back, he thought hard about what Kilgharrah had told him. He had to come up with a convincing story as to why he would soon look like he'd eaten an entire roast boar in one bite.<p>

Merlin reached his front door and opened it as quietly as he could. He found Gaius dozing in the chair he'd been sat in before Merlin had left, a book propped open on his lap. He thought about leaving him to sleep, but he desperately needed another capable mind to help him formulate a plan.

He walked over to his slumbering guardian and shook his shoulder; not too rough, but with enough force to rouse him. "Gaius," he said firmly.

Gaius stirred and jolted awake. "Merlin! Are you alright? What did he say?"

"Well," Merlin said, heaving a sigh whilst flopping down onto the steps that led to his to bedroom. "He confirmed it… I'm a scientific miracle," he said darkly.

"You are… with child?"

"Apparently not." Gaius gave him a quizzical look, similar to the one he'd worn a little while ago. "According to Kilgharrah, I'm carrying some sort of demon creature. But it wasn't meant to be a monster."

"What do you mean?"

"Morgana spiked the soup that Gwen made for me with a potion that changed it from a human baby, to a foul, evil beast, whose purpose is to destroy Camelot."

Gaius looked horrified. "What does this mean for you?"

"Oh, I'll just be ripped to shreds in the whole birthing process," Merlin told him offhandedly.

"We can't let that happen," said Gaius, obviously oblivious to Merlins sarcasm. He was suddenly teeming with energy. He shot out of his chair and began frantically searching through volume upon volume of dusty books.

"Gaius," Merlin called, but Gaius was too distracted to hear him. "Gaius… Gaius!"

The old man looked around and blinked. "What is it?"

"It's going to be alright," Merlin told him. He got up off the stairs and walked over to him, taking a stack of books out of his arms and leading him to a chair. "I know the incantations that are going to save my life and, hopefully, Camelot as well."

The old man seemed to regain some of his composure as he thought a while. "Well, at least we don't have to worry about that just yet. We have months before you'll even start to show and-"

"No," Merlin interrupted, "I don't."

Gaius looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Merlin sighed, still a little dumbfounded by the news himself. "Because this-" he pointed to his stomach, "- _thing_ was created using powerful magic, and now resides within me, a powerfully magical being, I only have two more days until it's time to say 'hello' to baby monster."

"_Two days?_" Gaius repeated, horribly astonished.

"Mm-hm. Three days in total. Each day represents a trimester."

Gaius looked as though his eyes were about to bulge out of his head. "So you went through the first three months of pregnancy in one day?"

"Yes, and by the end of tomorrow, I'll look like a woman during her sixth month." He stretched and thought a while. "At least the nausea isn't due to make a re-appearance… although now I've got mood swings and cravings to look forward to." He threw his head back and groaned.

"Merlin," Gaius said, "the last thing on your mind should be cravings and mood swings- how are you going to keep this a secret?"

"What, the fact that I'm soon going to look like I just swallowed a whole barrel of mead?" Merlin rubbed the back of his neck. "I was hoping you could help me with that one."

Gaius heaved a sigh and frowned, trying to think of a possible explanation for Merlin to give to Arthur and any others that may enquire about the expansion of his stomach. "How about," he said slowly, "we tell Arthur that you had food poisoning."

Merlin nodded. "Makes sense- I doubt I'll be suffering from morning sickness any more, unless I'm unlucky."

"You need to tell him that the remedy that I gave you is effective, but causes bloating."

"That continues to make my stomach expand throughout the day?"

Gaius grimaced as he considered the flaw.

"I could say it's a genetic problem," Merlin suggested feebly.

Gaius shook his head. "If something like this was genetic, it wouldn't just suddenly appear out of nowhere. It would become apparent over time."

"Time is the one thing we don't have," Merlin sighed.

"I know," Gaius said softly. "… You could have some kind of virus or infection, something that causes glands to swell."

"How would I have caught a virus like that?"

Gaius sighed. "The only virus I know of that does such a thing, can only be contracted from an insect bite."

"Perfect!"

"Except, the insect cannot be found in this country."

Merlin groaned. _Every excuse we think of is feebler than the last,_ he thought. He sighed. "We'll go with the food poisoning story," he said.

"Are you sure? I'm sure we could come up with something else."

"Everything else sounds too farfetched. A side effect from one of your remedies sounds the most plausible."

"You can always put it down to your thin frame, to explain why your stomach looks so big," Gaius said with a shrug.

"Sounds good to me," he said flatly.

"What'll we tell Gwen?"

Merlin bit his lip and frowned. "I don't want to put her in danger."

"She's going to want to help, no matter how dangerous you tell her it is," Gaius said plainly.

"But what about when it comes to the… birth?"

"I know Gwen will want to be by your side, Merlin. She still feels responsible for what happened and, if I know her well enough, she will want to help in any way she can."

Merlin closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Right," he said, lifting his head. "We'll tell her, But I don't want her near when this thing is… born."

"I don't think-"

"Please Gaius." Merlin looked pleadingly at the old man. "Please. Just make sure that she's nowhere near me in forty-eight hours time."

Gaius stared into Merlins eyes and saw that his mind was made up. Heaving a sigh, he said, "Ok Merlin."

"That goes for you too," he said quickly.

"I'm not going to let you suffer through this alone Merlin," Gaius barked sharply.

"And I don't want to get you killed!"

"Merlin-"

"Please! Gaius," his eyes were suddenly watery, "I couldn't bear the thought of you getting too close to this monster and getting hurt… or worse." He bowed his head as a tear fell from his eye.

Gaius walked over to the young man and embraced him. "You don't need to worry about me. It's you we need to concern ourselves with."

Merlin broke away and looked at Gaius. "I have to do this on my own."

"We have faced evil together before and lived to tell the tale, haven't we?" Gaius asked. Merlin nodded slightly. "It can't be any worse than the Manticore, can it?"

Merlin laughed softly and sniffed. "Not unless it's twice the size and ten times as deadly."

"We defeated the Manticore, together, and we will defeat whatever this creature is, together."

Merlin smiled warmly at the old man. He truly was like a father to him. "Thanks Gaius."

The physician returned the young mans smile. "Any time my boy. Now," he said briskly, "we both need to get some sleep. You'll need your strength if you are going to complete your work for Arthur tomorrow."

"I always manage to do my chores for Arthur," Merlin said, as they both moved to go to bed.

"Yes, but you'll have to go through another three months of this magical pregnancy in one day again tomorrow. You'll get tired and emotional extremely easily."

"Great," Merlin muttered. He sighed. "Night."

"Goodnight Merlin."

The young warlock entered his bedroom and started to get ready for bed. As he removed his clothes and got into his sleepwear, he wondered what sort of cravings he was going to have, what with hatching hell spawn and all, and how the mood swings were going to affect him.

_Let's__ hope Arthur doesn't criticise the way I polish his armor, _he thought as he climbed into bed._ I doubt I can blame tearful outbursts on the side effects of a potion._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading, please R&amp;R and tell me what you think =)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First, let me say grrr! Because I've finished with uni for now, my mum has decided that I can spend all my time ironing and doing other household jobs -_- ... *sigh* so updates won't be as frequent as I thought they would be :'( but I'll try my best.**

**Anyway, this chapter is longer than the others and there is a slight reveal but NOT about Merlin's magic!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin woke the next morning having been woken by the suns rays shining in his face. He blinked groggily and rubbed his eyes.<p>

Groaning, he threw the bed sheets off and tried to sit up, but failed. He groaned again and rubbed his face, vaguely wondering why he couldn't sit up. He opened his eyes, peered down at his stomach and was shocked awake immediately.

Where there had been a perfectly flat stomach the night before, there now resided a small, bloated bump, which pushed against the fabric of his night shirt, making it slightly tighter than usual.

Merlin found himself shaking slightly, his heart beating faster and faster against his ribs, causing his breathing to become shallow and rapid.

He had been told that this was going to happen, but now that it had, he knew there was no tuning back.

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to steady his nerves and calm his frantic heart. Once his anxiety had subsided, he opened his eyes, his gaze falling upon his stomach. He lifted a trembling hand and pressed it against his bump.

_It's not _that _noticeable,_ he thought. _If I wear one of my baggier shirts, I should be able to hide my stomach for most of the day._

Sighing, Merlin rolled onto his side slightly and managed to push himself into a sitting position, from which he was able to stand up. He walked over to his wardrobe where he began to rifle through his shirts, looking for one that would hang loosely around his stomach.

"Merlin?" Gaius called. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," he called back, still searching for a suitable shirt. He heard footsteps and a knock at the door. "Come in."

Gaius opened the door and walked around the open wardrobe door so he could see Merlin. "How are you this morning?"

Merlin turned to face him, his arms spread wide so his stomach could be seen clearly. "I'm showing," he said.

"Indeed," Gaius mumbled, staring at Merlin's stomach, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I was looking for a baggy shirt that would hide the bulge for most of the day."

A voice rang out from the main part of the chambers below. "Hello? Merlin… Gaius?" It was Gwen.

"In here Gwen," Merlin called. He went back to rummaging through his clothes.

Gwen appeared by the side of Gaius in a matter of moments. "Morning. How're you feeling? Any more sickness?"

"Nope," Merlin said. "But now I've got this." He turned around again so that Gwen could see his distended stomach.

Her eyes widened with astonishment and her mouth dropped open. "How-? Why?… Isn't that… How-?" She babbled, at a complete loss for words.

Merlin couldn't help but grin a little at her expression. He sighed. "We'll go down stairs and I'll tell you everything."

They all walked into the living area of the physicians chambers and took a seat, Merlin sitting with some difficulty due to the newly acquired bulk at his front. After a few moments of deliberation, he told Gwen about Kilgharrah and him being the last Dragonlord. Her eyes became wide, but she said nothing and let him continue. He recalled all the Great Dragon had told him. When he came to the part about the potion, what it did and how Morgana had spiked the soup with it, Gwen put her head in her hands and moaned in despair.

"This is all my fault!" She wailed, furious at herself for allowing Morgana the chance to poison Merlin. She whacked herself on the knee and stared at the floor, fighting back tears.

"Gwen," Merlin leant forward, awkwardly, and took her hands, "it is not your fault." She continued to look away. "Look at me." She reluctantly lifted her head to look into Merlin's eyes. He fixed her with a steely gaze. "It is _not_ your fault," he repeated sternly. "Morgana and Morgause will go to any length to destroy me; I've apparently gotten in their way too many times for their liking." He smiled softly at her, which she couldn't help but return. "If the potion hadn't have been put in that soup, I don't doubt for a second that Morgana would have found some other way to get it into my system."

"But I gave you the soup," Gwen whispered softly. "I-"

"-did nothing wrong," Merlin interrupted. He tightened his grip on her hands. "Morgana was using you. It isn't your fault."

She looked as though she was going to protest, say she was to blame, when Merlin held up his hand and pointed a finger at her, making a sharp noise, resembling a dogs bark, that stopped her before she even started speaking. She laughed softly. "Ok, you win," she said with a smile. "I'll stop beating myself up… or I'll try to anyway."

Merlin smiled. "Well it's a start."

They both laughed, then Merlin continued to tell her what was going to happen. Gwen looked astounded when he told her the gestation period of his pregnancy. She mouthed wordlessly, unable to comprehend the rules that were bent in order for this situation to be possible.

After a few minutes, she found her voice again. "So what happens when this… thing… is born?"

Merlin glanced at Gaius fleetingly. He had mentioned him being the last Dragonlord out of necessity, but hadn't mentioned anything about the incantations he would be using to save him and Camelot from certain destruction. It wasn't that he didn't trust Gwen, or that he was afraid that she'd disown him for having magic, he didn't want her to be in the line of fire when this creature burst forth.

"It's going to create a kind of portal," Merlin invented. "It'll travel through this gateway, and try and destroy Camelot."

She gasped. "Isn't there anything we can do to stop it?"

Merlin opened his mouth, but Gaius beat him to it. "I think it's best that we focus on the present," he smiled softly.

"Of course," Gwen said gently.

"Well," said Merlin with a sigh, "I'd better get dressed. Arthur'll be expecting me back at work today."

"How will you explain…?" Gwen sad, motioning towards his stomach.

"We decided that it would be best if Merlin told him it's a side effect from one of my remedies that causes bloating," Gaius explained. Gwen frowned slightly. He shrugged. "It was the best thing we could come up with."

"It was either that, or a bite from an insect that can't be found in this country," Merlin said. "Anyway, I'd better get ready. Hopefully I'll be able to find a shirt big enough to hide my stomach for today."

"I could alter them for you," Gwen said. "I'll undo the stitching and add a little more fabric. That way, you're clothes won't be too tight."

Merlin beamed. "Thanks Gwen, you're a life saver."

"Well, I am a seamstress," she smiled.

Merlin struggled slightly to his feet and the pair made their way to his bedroom. Gwen took a few of his shirts and also a few pairs of his trousers, so she could alter them to accommodate his growing stomach. She left him to get dressed, promising to bring the clothes round later that day. He thanked her, then picked the baggiest items of clothing out of what was left and preceded to get dressed.

When he had finished putting on his boots, which proved to be a little difficult considering his stomach was in the way, he made his way down stairs, where Gaius was waiting for him.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to work today?" He asked, a look of concern on his face.

"I'll be fine," Merlin assured him. "I don't feel ill and I…" Merlin paused, sniffing the air.

Gaius frowned. "What's wrong?"

Merlin frowned, drawing a deep breath in through his nose. "Can you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

Merlin turned to face the cupboards where Gaius stored their food. "That!"

Gaius frowned again, deeper, as he watched Merlin cross the room and open the doors of the cupboard. "What are you looking for?"

Merlin didn't answer straight away, but continued to sniff and search. After a few moments, he emerged, holding a soft, slightly brown, ball like object. He sniffed again.

Gaius pulled his face. "Merlin, put that apple down- it's been in there for weeks."

"I know, but it smells…" he frowned, "good."

Gaius blinked as he tried to understand what he had just heard. "Merlin, it's rotten to the core… why on _earth_ would you want to eat it?"

Merlin stared at the rotten fruit in his hand, not fully understanding himself, why it smelled so appealing. Then it hit him. "I don't want to eat it… the monster does."

Gaius frowned again. "What makes you think that?"

"It's like you said, this apple is rotten to the core. So is this beast. It's evil and foul, it makes sense that it would want to gain its nutrition from something that's also foul and disgusting."

Gaius nodded slowly. "But you aren't going to eat it… are you?"

Merlin looked at the fruit again and felt his mouth water. He swallowed and, without answering Gaius, sunk his teeth into the soft, pungent flesh of the apple. The skin was chewy and the inside consisted of nothing more than brown mush, but Merlin continued to eat, forced by the creature inside him.

"Well, that answers my question," Gaius said, as he watched Merlin discard the core and lick his fingers clean.

Merlin grimaced. "Sorry… I couldn't help myself."

Gaius nodded, whilst grimacing slightly himself. "Don't worry about it."

"I'd better go," Merlin said, heading for the door.

"Merlin," he called. The young man turned to face him. "Don't let Morgana see you like this. She and Morgause may devise another scheme to make this situation worse than it already is."

"Right," Merlin muttered. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful," Gaius called as Merlin nodded and closed the door behind him

* * *

><p>When Merlin woke the young Prince from his sleep, he cheered internally; Arthur said nothing about his servants weight gain. Arthur was just his usual grumpy I-feel-like-throwing-things-at-Merlin self. Merlin sighed. He knew all too well that Prince Prat wasn't a morning person.<p>

After Arthur was dressed, had had his breakfast and given Merlin his list of chores, he turned to the young warlock, looking slightly awkward.

Merlin frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Arthur coughed then looked at Merlin. "Are _you_ alright?"

Merlin smiled softly. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Good," Arthur mumbled. "Good." He really wasn't good at the whole feelings and emotions thing. Arthur smiled, then clapped Merlin on the back. "I'm glad you're ok, because we're going hunting later."

Merlin's face dropped. Arthur smiled and left the room.

_I hate going hunting,_ he thought, as he started picking up the clothes that were littering the floor. _I hope we don't see any carrion while we're out in the forest; this beast inside me will have me eating that too!_

* * *

><p>As Merlin carried out his chores as normal, he became increasingly aware of his stomach expanding, stretching his shirt tighter and tighter, making his belly more noticeable. The morning wore on and he found it harder and harder to bend down and straighten up; he had to use a piece of furniture to help him get up again. He tired quickly and his ankles had started to swell ever so slightly.<p>

Soon enough, it was early afternoon and time to go on the hunting trip with Arthur. Merlin had been having back pains for a few hours, but complaining about them to Arthur would only cause the Prince to scoff and drag to trip out even longer.

"Come _on_ Merlin!" Arthur sighed loudly, stopping for the second time. "It might be good if we were back before midnight."

Merlin had carried a crossbow, a full quiver, a spear and Arthur's sword from the armoury, and the weight of the weapons was causing his back to ache even more.

"Sorry Sire," Merlin muttered, panting slightly.

Arthur sighed again, but didn't say anything, which Merlin had been grateful for; he'd been feeling on edge for a while and he was sure he'd either snap or start bawling if Arthur made any cutting remarks.

"Why aren't we taking the horses?" Merlin asked, sweat beading his brow.

"You make enough noise by yourself, Merlin," Arthur scoffed. "A horse ridden by you would make it impossible for me to catch anything."

Merlin frowned, but didn't trust himself to say anything. He had to fight back the tears that were threatening to pour down his cheeks.

_Stupid hormones,_ thought Merlin. He shook his head slightly and blinked to vlear his eyes.

After another painfully long twenty minutes, they were in the forest, stalking a deer. Luckily (in Merlin's eyes) they didn't catch the doe; it danced out of sight when Merlin fell into a nearby tree, knocking the braches with the spear, robbing Arthur of the chance to loose his arrow.

_At least I won't have to carry _that_ back to the castle!_ Merlin thought gladly as they turned to look for something easier to catch.

Arthur stalked over the twisted roots of oak trees and through the branches of brambles with ease, having been trained from a very early age. Merlin on the other hand, had had no such training. He was usually clumsy, but was even more so now he had to accommodate his extra girth.

After an hour or two, although Merlin would argue it had been much longer, they had managed to amass four hares and a large pheasant.

The muscles in Merlin's back were positively screaming for a respite from the continuous walking.

Arthur wiped his hand across his forehead and peered through the branches to look at the sky. "I think we should be heading back."

Words had never sounded so sweet to Merlin. "Right," he said, a smile creeping onto his lips.

They started walking, Merlin not caring how loud he was being now. All he cared about was getting his feet off the floor and resting his back.

They walked in silence for the majority of the trip back, until they came to the outskirts of the forests., when Arthur suddenly began chuckling softly.

Merlin looked at him. "What's so funny?" He asked, smiling as well, even though he had no idea what the joke was.

"I was just wondering how you manage to come out of the forest in one piece," Arthur said smiling. "Especially this time."

"What do you mean?" Merlin's smile was replaced by a frown.

"That," Arthur sniggered. He pointed to Merlin's stomach, which had doubled in size since that morning. Arthur turned away, a playful smile still on his face.

Merlin looked down and shifted uncomfortably. He opened his mouth to respond, when a sharp, stabbing pain in his stomach made him stop. He was shocked and stopped walking. Arthur hadn't noticed and so carried on.

Another stabbing pain erupted from his stomach. "Ow!" Merlin yelled. He dropped the weapons and placed a hand to his stomach. "It… kicked me!" He said incredulously to himself.

"They're dead Merlin, how on earth could they kick you?" Arthur had been alerted to his servants position when he heard the weapons clatter to the ground.

Merlin's head shot up. "What?"

Arthur frowned and sighed. "The animals are dead. They can't kick anyone." He sounded a little irritated.

Merlin relaxed slightly. He noticed that his hand was still cradling his stomach, so he removed it. Merlin wasn't sure if Arthur had noticed or not.

"The pheasant knocked into me," Merlin said quickly. "It felt like it kicked me. For a second I thought it might have still been alive."

"Merlin," Arthur said in an exasperated tone, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, "I shot an arrow into its chest. The pheasant couldn't be more dead unless it was cooked!"

"… I thought you might have missed."

Arthur clenched his jaw in anger. "Well, you might not have a problem with dead animals knocking into you, if you lost some weight!"

Merlin felt as though Arthur had just taken the pheasant and hit him round the face with it. He felt hot, angry tears spring forth. "Are you saying I'm fat?" Merlin asked angrily.

"Yes," Arthur said, folding his arms in a resolute way. "Yes, I am."

Merlin felt the tears fall from his eyes. "Fine," he said in an unusually squeaky voice. "Fine!" Merlin took the string of animals from around his neck and threw them at Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled, when the foot of a hare slapped him on the chin.

"I'm going home," choked Merlin, not caring that he looked like a fool with tears sliding down his cheeks.

Arthur frowned and concern flashed across his face. "Merlin," he said softly as the young warlock began walking away. Arthur dropped the animals and grabbed for his arm, but Merlin shook his hand off. "Merlin, I didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone!" He sobbed. He quickened his pace, heading for the entrance gates.

"Merlin… Merlin!"

Arthur continued to shout, but Merlin refused to turn around.

Merlin sniffed and walked through the gates, turning to head towards his chambers.

_Great,_ he thought miserably, _mood swings. _He stared down at his stomach as he walked. _And this thing has stared kicking… or stabbing me with a large spike or talon._

Merlin groaned through his sobs. _Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a long day!_

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R =)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Again, let me apologise for the late update, but my muse went on holiday -_- anyway, here's the next chapter ^_^ slight spoilers for 3.05**

**This one is the first one that kinda justifys the 'M' rating- there's a little bit of gore at the end of the chapter and, just as a heads up, this is just the start- it will get a whole lot worse. So if you are grossed out at the end of this chapter, I suggest you stop reading- this story will not be for the squeamish! I don't want people flaming, telling me I have a sick mind and that they are disgusted.**

**For everyone else, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin walked quickly through the corridors of the castle, tears still coming thick and fast. He felt ridiculous and hung his head so passers by wouldn't notice his puffy, red eyes.<p>

He reached his chambers and pushed the door open roughly, then grabbed it and slammed it shut. Merlin turned and rested his head against the wood, closing his eyes, sighing whilst sobbing softly.

"Merlin?"

He snapped his eyes open and spun around. Gwen and Gaius were sat at the table looking concerned. Merlin groaned; he hadn't wanted anyone to see him like this.

Gwen rushed over to him. She took his hand in one of her own and cupped one of his cheeks in the other. "Are you alright?"

Merlin felt his lip tremble and fresh tears started to well in his eyes. He found he was crying again. "Arthur… is such… a prat!" His shoulders were shaking with the force of his sobbing.

"What happened?" Gwen asked softly. She guided him to the table and helped him sit on a chair that stood facing the stairs to his bedroom.

After a few deep breaths, Merlin rubbed his eyes and looked up. He was still crying softly. "Arthur… called me… fat!"

Gwen rubbed his back gently. "I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Gaius moved closer to the young warlock. He took the seat next to him and rested a wrinkled hand on the young man's shoulder. "Didn't you tell him about the side effect?" Merlin looked up at him with red eyes, a blank expression on his face. "I thought that was what we were to tell Arthur, in order to explain your weight gain."

Merlin frowned and sniffed angrily. "I would have done, but he made fun of me! And I started crying and…" Fresh tears fell onto his cheeks.

Gwen put her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Well, this sort of thing is to be expected Merlin," Gaius said, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Merlin frowned and looked up at him, offence written all over his face. "You mean I can expect people to start calling me fat?"

"No," Gaius said soothingly. "I just meant that you're experiencing what is most likely the fifth month of pregnancy. It won't be unusual for you have erratic mood swings caused by hormonal fluctuations."

Gwen nodded. "My cousin got very emotional when she was expecting her first child."

"I am _not_ emotional," Merlin said sulkily. He pouted and folded his arms, resting them on his protruding stomach.

"It's a normal part of pregnancy," Gaius assured him.

"There's nothing _normal_ about _this_!" Merlin exclaimed, pointing at his bump.

"… True."

There was a smell pause.

"I'm just sick of it!"

"It'll all be over soon," Gwen said, taking a hand and squeezing it gently.

Merlin frowned, before realising what Gwen was talking about. "Not _this_," he said, pointing at his stomach, "I meant Arthur!"

"What about him?"

"He's such a prat!"

"Merlin-" Gaius started.

"He just takes me for granted! I do everything for that arrogant dollop-head and I don't even get a 'Thank you', or 'Well done Merlin'!"

"Uh… Merlin?" Gwen asked quietly.

"I'm not finished," Merlin said, holding up his hand. "I get treated like muck when I'm working for that stupid clot-pole and on top of that I've been hit with this spell- not that I'd change anything if I could turn back time, because the Gods know you don't deserve to go through this," Merlin added, directing his attention toward Gwen briefly, before resuming his rant. "And now this thing has started kicking, or stabbing me with spikes or talons, and it hurt! It felt like I was being ripped apart! Although I suppose it'll feel one hundred times worse tomorrow night!"

"Merlin."

"I'm still not finished. I-" Merlin stopped. That last voice hadn't come from either Gaius or Gwen. It had come from behind him.

"Turn around, Merlin." The voice belonged to Arthur.

Merlin grimaced, but didn't turn around. "How long have you been standing behind me?"

"Since you called me a dollop-head."

"Well… you are," Merlin said sulkily, sticking out his bottom lip like a child having a strop.

"So that's the thanks I get for coming to apologise?"

Merlin frowned and shifted his weight so he could turn to look at Arthur. "You… what?"

Arthur looked down and shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I came… to say sorry." He looked at Merlin. "I was wrong to call you fat, although now I believe I have an explanation as to why you reacted the way you did." Merlin's cheeks flushed slightly and he looked at the ground, embarrassed, his arm moving to hide his stomach from view.

Gwen moved to stand behind Merlin and rested her hands on his shoulders. "He did it to save me." Merlin looked up at her and smiled thankfully.

Arthur frowned. "To save you?"

Gwen returned his frown. "Of course. You wouldn't want me to go through all of this… would you?"

"Well… you do so on a regular basis- not that you should," he added hastily, "it's just… it's your job." Everyone gave Arthur a quizzical look, causing Arthur's brow to crease further.

"We are talking about the same thing aren't we?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Of course," Arthur said, slightly exasperated. "You feeling underappreciated as a servant… right?"

"Uh… no."

"Well what are you talking about then?" Arthur asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well…" Merlin hesitated. He looked to Gaius for help and guidance, but the elderly man had the same look of uncertainty upon his face as he did.

"He did it to save me," Gwen repeated. When Arthur frowned again, she began to elaborate, explaining what Merlin had heard and how he had been there to push her from harms way when Morgause cast the spell and what was going to happen to him as a consequence.

"Morgause is in Camelot?" Arthur asked furiously.

"_Was_," Gwen corrected. "We haven't seen her since."

Arthur shook his head. "That doesn't mean she's gone. Did you see her accomplice?"

"Morgause left them in the woods," Merlin said, answering before Gwen could open her mouth. "I couldn't see who they were and I didn't recognise their voice."

Gwen and Gaius looked uncertainly at Merlin, not sure as to whether they should go along with the lie, or tell the truth about the events of that night. Merlin hoped that they would follow his lead. Arthur was unaware of that Morgana possessed magic and that she was his half-sister. He was also unaware of her lust for power and her wishes of claiming the throne for herself by destroying him, physically or mentally.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes," Merlin told him. "Morgause was controlling Gwen with some sort of enchantment, but by the time the connection had been severed, Morgause had fled. She conspired against Gwen with the person in the woods, but she acted alone."

Arthur looked at Gwen. "Do you remember anything?"

"I remember hearing Morgause's voice," Gwen invented, continuing Merlin's story, "but I didn't hear, or see, anyone else." She sat next to Merlin and squeezed his hand, smiling. "He saved my life. Well," she looked at Arthur, "he saved both of us, really."

"How so?"

"Well, if you were to see that I was… expecting, you would think that I'd given myself to another." Arthur looked down and clenched his jaw, but Gwen smiled. "I never would," she told him softly. He looked up and caught her gaze. They smiled warmly at each other for a few moments, before Gaius thought they'd best continue.

"So if you had thought Gwen had given herself to another, your heart would have been broken. We suspect that Morgause would be able to take Camelot for herself. A broken hearted Prince would be in no frame of mind to protect the Kingdom."

Arthur looked shocked and a little humbled. He turned to Merlin and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you, Merlin," he said with a small smile.

Merlin returned the smile. "Don't mention it."

"I mean it," Arthur told him gently, "thank you. You've saved both Gwen and I from a terrible fate. Putting your life on the line for us isn't something I shall forget… I am in you debt."

Merlin smiled warmly at the young Pendragon. He felt a prickling behind his eyes. "I'll hold you to that," he said jokingly, in order to cover the fact that he was close to tears… again.

Arthur frowned. "Are you alright Merlin?"

"Yeah," he replied, sniffing. "I'm fine." He wiped his eyes. "I just need some water."

He tried to get to his feet, but Gwen stopped him. "I'll get it for you," she said kindly. He smiled and sat back down, still sniffling slightly.

Arthur frowned at Gaius inquisitively. "He's experiencing what would be classed as the fifth month of pregnancy, so mood swings are to be expected," he explained to Arthur.

The Prince nodded, now realising that Merlin couldn't have helped his earlier outburst if he'd have tried. "I'm no expert on this sort of thing," he said, shaking his head, "but doesn't pregnancy last for nine months?"

"Normally, yes," Gaius said. "But there is nothing normal about this pregnancy."

"Like the fact that I'm a man?" Merlin piped up.

Arthur found himself grinning slightly. "You know all those times I said you were a girl, Merlin?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't actually mean it."

Luckily, Merlin took this joke well, causing laughter to echo throughout the chamber.

"Oh," Gwen said, after they'd calmed down, "I've brought your clothes back." She handed Merlin a bundle, containing the altered shirts and trousers.

"Thanks Gwen," he said, smiling. He placed the bundle on the nearest surface and struggled to his feet. "I'd better put them away."

"Whoa." Merlin looked round to see Arthur goggling at his stomach, which had grown since he'd seen it last. The Prince flushed slightly as he saw Merlin staring at him. "Sorry, it's just… you're so… big."

Merlin sighed and looked down at his stomach, which could now be seen protruding from underneath his shirt, which was stretched taut against his abdomen. He nodded. "I know… and I'm only going to get bigger."

"Maybe you should give him the day off tomorrow?" Gwen suggested, as she handed Merlin the wad of clothing. Merlin looked at him hopefully.

"Well," Arthur said, a playful tone in his voice, "I was wondering how you'd go on cleaning my armour with such a large stomach…" He smiled warmly. "But I think a day of bed rest is more appropriate."

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and laughed softly. "Thanks Arthur."

Arthur smiled back. "It's the least I can do."

"I should be back to work the day after though," Merlin said.

Arthur frowned, but Gaius nodded. "He's nearing the end of his second trimester and he's only been pregnant for two days," he told Arthur. "At this rate, the creature will be born tomorrow night."

"Three days in total," Merlin said.

Arthur was shocked. "… Three days?"

Gaius nodded. "That's what we predict," he said.

He shook his head. "That is unbelievable."

"Tell me about it," Merlin said. He placed his hands on his lower back and groaned, his face twisted into a grimace of pain.

Arthur looked at him. "If there's anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

Merlin managed a smile. "Thanks Arthur."

"Right," Gaius said abruptly. "I think it best if we let Merlin get some rest." Gwen and Arthur both nodded.

"Of course," he said. Arthur nodded at Gaius and Merlin, and smiled, almost shyly, at Gwen before leaving.

"I'll come and see you in the morning," Gwen told him.

"Thanks for the clothes," he said as she left. She smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"I think you'd better get to bed," Gaius told him. "Your ankles are starting to swell."

Merlin tried to peer beyond his stomach to look at his feet, but it was proving to be rather difficult, so he gave up. He sighed. "I really don't envy women," he told Gaius as he started making his way up to his bedroom.

Gaius smiled. "The amount of women who have said they'd love to see a man go through their pain," he mused.

"Too bad that this male pregnancy has to be kept under wraps for the safety of the Kingdom," Merlin said dryly. "If the circumstances were different, I'd be very popular with expectant mothers."

They reached the top of the stairs and Merlin hurled the bundle of clothes onto the nearest chair, then made his way over to the bed. He sat down awkwardly.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Gaius asked.

"I'm alright, thanks." Merlin sighed as he lay back on his bed, relieved that his weight was off his feet. He was surprised that just walking up stairs was becoming an arduous task. "I think I just need a little sleep."

"Well, you are going to need your strength for tomorrow."

Merlin sighed again. "I just hope this thing doesn't escape after it's born."

"Don't worry," Gaius said soothingly. "I'll be right by your side."

Merlin smiled. "Thank you."

"Get some rest." He smiled and left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Merlin rubbed his face and sighed. He tried, and failed, to sit up. "Great," he muttered to himself. He stared down in the direction of his feet and muttered a few magic words. His boots un-strapped themselves and flew off his feet, landing near his wardrobe.

_I feel like an invalid… I shouldn't be using my magic like this_, he thought. _But I can't sleep in my clothes, so…_

A few minutes later, Merlin had gotten himself magically undressed and into his nightwear and was just settling down, when he was struck with a sudden urge.

Without even knowing he'd done it, his eyes flashed gold and a series of events occurred in quick succession. The window flew open, allowing a large crow, which just happened to be flying in the right direction, to fly in before swinging shut again. The crow then flew into the opposite wall. Merlin heard a crunch as it hit the stone, signifying that its neck had been crushed. Ordinarily, Merlin would have been slightly sickened by this; who would want a dead bird on their bedroom floor? But, due to the circumstances, he began to feel ravenous.

His eyes flashed gold once again and the bird materialised onto his knee. Unable to control himself, he began ripping feathers from the birds carcass and tossing them aside. When there was a bald patch big enough for his mouth, he raised the frail body to his lips and sank his teeth into the flesh, feeling the bones crunch in his mouth and the blood ooze over his chin.

He was disgusted with himself.

_This isn't me!_ He thought desperately, as he took another bite from the dead bird. _I don't want to be doing this! This monster is taking over me!_

He ripped through the crow, gulping down chunks of meat and hungrily supping blood from his fingers in a manner that would suggest he hadn't eaten in a month.

When he was done, he flung the chewed remains into a corner of the room. It was at that point that he came back to his senses. "Oh God!" He muttered. Fortunately, the basin he'd used to throw up in was still at the side of his bed. He leaned out of bed and brought up the monstrosity he'd just eaten, the crow flesh and blood burning his throat as it left his body and hit the bottom of the bowl. When he'd finished, he flopped back onto his bed, shaking and wheezing.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his stomach. He gasped and brought his hands up to the point where he'd felt the pain, just below his belly button. The stabbing sensation shot through his stomach again. It was as if the creature inside Merlin was furious that he'd thrown up what it had been craving.

Merlin stared down at his stomach and glared. "You just wait until you get out of there," he said in a soft, dangerous voice. "You may be some kind of hell beast, but I will still tear you apart. I will not let you harm Camelot, or its people, and if that means I die in the process… I'll die knowing that one day, Albion will be born."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a little side note, Merlin is supposed to be about four months gone in the morning and about as big as a woman in her sixth month at the end if the night, in case anyone was confused =)<strong>

**Please R&R and tell me what you think =)**


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE OF APOLOGY!

I know that I have still not yet finished this story and all I can say is that I am tremendously sorry. I _**will** _finish this story and I just ask that you be patient. I am in the process of re-writing this story, because I'm not happy with the way I wrote some of the earlier chapters, and will resubmit when it is complete. I'm going to try and get it done as soon as possible.

Again, I am so so so sorry for not updating in forever and I hope you can forgive me. The story will be under the new title "An Unexpected Turn of Events".

I thank you all for your patience.

Mez xxx


End file.
